He Knows No Fear
by Blind Squirrel
Summary: *Yaoi* Heero is assigned to one last mission in the war. But to complete the mission he has to hide out in a school. This means having to deal with stuck up, ignorant, pampered students, just like...


Title: He Knows No Fear

Title: He Knows No Fear

Author: Sony-Mouse

Pairings: 1X2 (OMG Sony _Mouse wrote a lemon)

Warnings: TWT, angst, I guess sap, and my FIRST EVER LEMON (I never thought I would write one, but it is part of the plot in this one),and things are not what they seem (muahhaahhahahahhahah)

Disclaimers: GW not mine

Archives: EVERYTHING of mine can be found at [www.gwaddiction.com][1]

Author's Note: ok I've had this idea bouncing around my head for awhile now, But it was missing something to make it final, then it just hit me while I was at the Molson Indy today in Toronto and I got home and wrote it. This will be my first real one-shot and I hope it turns out well. Thanks for all your support in the past.

Summary: Heero only knows a few of the Gundam pilots in this one. He goes undercover to a school as he tries to get a new chip. Along the way he meets the most idiotic, annoying, ignorant and innocent person he's ever met. It's hate at first sight in this story. This is actually kinda angsty, and NO Duo is not all those things, he's just a DAMN good actor *hint, hint, hint* 

***********************************************

Heero Yui was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

After being stationed on Earth for over six months and fighting a previously losing battle, Heero was exhausted. He, and the few other mystery Gundams out there, were slowly starting to turn the tide in the war. But it took a lot out of Heero to be doing so much work, and the battles that he fought were always fought alone. 

It was nothing but one mission after the other, and his latest one, finding an improved computer chip that would allow a better more advanced system to be developed for the Gundams, would be one of his toughest yet. And the worst part of the mission was that he would have to hide out in a nearby school for security reasons. 

He hated hiding out in school just because of the ignorance that surrounded him. He had to put up with teachers teaching lies, students complaining about things that they knew nothing about, and people bugging him about being so aloof. The whole thing was just plain frustrating and only added to the complications of trying to break into the nearby base. 

Why anyone would raise their children in a military base was beyond him. It could only end in the possible loss of many civilian lives. [1]

Looking around his dark dorm room, Heero finished unpacking and brought out his laptop to get some work done, hopefully he would find some information on this necessary chip and of it's exact whereabouts. 

He didn't get very far in his work before a loud noise echoed throughout the hall. Quickly looking outside his door to see what the problem was, he found four almost completely naked boys chasing each other throughout the halls, with wet towels being used as whips. 

They had obviously just gotten out of the shower, and were now supposedly getting ready for bed, but doing a bad job of it. 

Each boy looked more immature than the next, and Heero quickly evaluated each of the students. The oldest of the boys, looking to be about 18, was tall, lean, had dark eyes and badly dyed blond short hair. The second boy looked much like the first, but younger and had a much better dye job. The third boy looked to be about Heero's age and had dark, dark brown skin, deep brown eyes, and a short hair cut that had some sort of design shaved into it. 

The last boy looked to be the most immature of the group, he also seemed to be about Heero's age, but was skinnier, had an odd shade of blue for his eyes, and a long rope of hair trailing down his back. He stood out from the rest only because of how restless and young he looked, like he didn't have a care in the world, which he probably didn't.

He was also the most attractive of the group, openly flaunting his good looks as he flirted with the other boys, the towel, and even the wall if he got a chance. It annoyed Heero that he was carefree enough to think so much about something as unimportant as *his* looks. The fourth boy was also the first to speak.

"Oi, whatcha looking at? We're just having a bit of fun here. You're new? You can join us if you want. I don't bite, but man does Teddy here." Duo said pointing to the oldest of the group. "I've heard stories that would make your skin crawl. Ahhhh leggo, leggo!" Teddy was pulling the boy's long hair and trying to whip him with the towel. The whole group broke into giggles again and completely forgot Heero as they ran downstairs and out the front door, not caring that none of them had hardly any clothes on.

"Hn, baka."

Trying to forget the annoying group of children, Heero continued to research some information on the Internet. It wasn't until about three hours later that Heero heard a soft knock on his door. He hated to be interrupted, but knew that since he was at school, it was what he should expect. Reluctantly getting up, he walked over and answered the door. 

It was the dark boy that he had 'met' earlier, so repressing a sigh Heero asked what he wanted. It was obvious that the boy was really worried and was frantic about something.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but my friend's been hurt. There's no one else here because it's a weekend, and the other guys went to get help. I'm going to get some medical supplies; I just need you to watch him for a few minutes."

Knowing that it would look funny if he declined, Heero reluctantly agreed and ran off with the other boy, who had by now changed into something more appropriate than a spare towel.

"My name's Curtis, it's Duo who's been hurt." The boy tried to start a conversation as they ran down the stairs.

"Duo?"

"Yeah, he's the one who was talking to you earlier." Somehow Heero was not surprised that it was the longhaired boy who found himself injured and in need of help. Heero couldn't help but laugh at the idea of the boy someday joining the military he lived so close too. It was his kind that always died first. 

"So what's your name? And where did you transfer from?"

"Heero. I just transferred from a school in the country of Sank."

"Wow, a regular foreigner. Have you seen the new queen? Isn't she something? All the guys here would love to meet her one-day. Rich, beautiful and has all that land, she'd make one hell of a girlfriend. But I guess you'd have to be a prince to ever have a chance with the likes of her."

Heero smirked on the inside when he heard that. There was only one person Relena was interested in, and he sure as hell wasn't a prince.

"Hey Heero, he's over there, leaning up against that tree. You go over, he knows you're coming and I'll be right back with the kit. I just hope the guys get here soon with some help." Curtis quickly ran off, leaving the stoic boy in his wake.

Heero slowly walked over to where Duo was leaning against the tree; his eyes were closed, so it looked like he was sleeping. 

"Ah, if it isn't my knight in shining armor. I'm so glad you came, I'm in so much pain. I'm Duo by the way. I hurt myself while we were running across the lawn, tripped over the sprinkler, ha ha ha. They really shouldn't keep those out at night. I can't even walk, what if I never walk again, oh my god, I didn't even think of that."

Heero wanted to leave right then and there; the boy not only didn't look like he needed any help at all, but he was still conscious, unfortunately, and he didn't seem to be in any real pain. It was just that these stupid civilians would stub their toes and cry and bitch about it for the next two days.

"Can I see your ankle?" Heero questioned, trying to play the role of the concerned student, even though he'd like to really brake the boy's ankle. 

"Yes, but be gentle, it hurts so much." Duo yelped, and cried out in pain as soon as Heero got close to the leg. When he carefully picked it up, Duo really began to pour on the dramatics.

"It's not broken, there's not even any swelling. You'll have a bruise or two but that's it." Duo slumped down, obviously relieved about the cast, but not convinced by Heero's monotone words.

Not long after, the two older boys returned with some teachers, who were still in their housecoats. Every one hovered over Duo, asking if he was okay, if there was anything they could do for him. Every word of sympathy was like torture to Heero's ear. The stupid kid had bruised his ankle and the whole world was turned upside down for these people. Didn't they know what was going on in the world? It was like they were living in this fairy tale. 

Instantly Heero hated Duo, he wanted nothing to do with the boy. Duo symbolized everything that was making this war harder for him to win, and he was winning it for ignorant people just like Duo. 

As the concerned group carried off their petite and pretty little Duo, no one noticed as Heero decided to slip back into his room. Although he felt like slamming his door in annoyance, he didn't and instead went back to his much-neglected work. He would have to get it done now, school started tomorrow.

************************************

The next day started out horribly for Heero. He had to put up with the topic of conversation being entirely about 'poor' Duo. The other students had returned from their homes and where shocked to learn that Duo had injured himself. Heero honestly wondered how these people would react once they saw what *he* was about to do, that was if the military ever let them in on it. 

Finishing up breakfast as soon as he could, to get away from talk about Duo, Heero cleaned up and made his way to his first class. It was science, something he could sleep through, and depending on what the class setup was like, he just might. 

He wore an official school uniform, which consisted of gray pants, a white top, a blazer, and black shoes. Tie was optional so naturally Heero had one on.

As he entered the class and looked around he wanted to instantly turn around and walk back out. The class was full of students hovering around one lone individual, Duo Maxwell. 

"So there I was, walking, more or less, across the lawn, then I tripped over the sprinkler, which was probably a booby put out for me, and then almost broke my leg...or at least my ankle. I just hope that one day I can walk like a normal man again. I feel so incomplete." The entire class was in awe of how brave Duo was being, to come to class after such an accident, if only they too could be so brave. 

Heero wanted to kill the boy right then and there, unfortunately he wasn't given the chance because the teacher chose that exact moment to walk in. She signaled that the class should begin and all the students rushed to their seats while Heero made his way up to the front.

"First of all class, I'd just like to wish Duo a swift recovery, we're all behind you, and you don't have to worry about that independent project, just you heal." The class broke out into applause while Heero tried not to clench his fist in anger. 

"And second of all I'd like to introduce our new student, Heero Yui. He's come all the way from Sank, and we're so happy to have him." Again the class began cheering, but this time not as loud. 

The teacher looked briefly around the class before she frowned and turned to Heero. "Heero, I'm sorry, we don't seem to have any chairs available for you." Immediately Duo shot his hand up.

"Miss, Miss! Heero can sit next to me. I've got a free chair here."

"But Duo, that's for your leg, are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I don't know, but I'll have to try, it's the right thing to do." Heero groaned at not only the sugar sweet and naïve words but at the prospect of sitting next to Duo. The class on the other hand found Duo's offer endearing and clapped once again, proud to have met this noble young man.

Sucking it in Heero made his way over to Duo's desk, preferring to keep a stoic face than to greet the overly excited 'injured' victim now sitting beside him.

"Nice to meet you again Heero. Isn't this great? We get to be lab partners!" This comment made Heero's normally relaxed facial expression flinch.

"What!"

"Yeah, you and me, since we're sitting together, we're lab partners. But don't worry, I brought my science mark up from a 55% to a whole 60% last semester. You're looking at a pro." Not knowing what to say Heero responded in the only way he knew how.

"Hn." If at all possible Duo's grin grew even wider.

"You're so funny Heero. Oh look we're learning about those spiral thingies today. I saw those in a movie last wee, they cloned dinosaurs from them, the cartoon was very educational." Turning to where Duo was pointing, Heero made a mental note to do the lab assignments himself.

"You mean the double helixes."

"Sorry...the what now?"

"The D.N.A."

"Um, yeah. That's what they called them. Did you know you could use it to catch criminals? Maybe they'll catch one of those stupid Gundam pilots with it."

Heero immediately tensed up; Duo was entering dangerous territory. Not that he couldn't control himself, he was used to hearing people bad mouth himself and the other pilots. It was just getting repetitive to hear boring speeches from ignorant students talking about something they knew nothing about. And it was even more annoying when it was coming from Duo.

"I saw those guys on T.V last night. Looks like the military hit 'em good and hard. Serves them right for disturbing our peace." 

Like your peace has been disturbed, thought Heero.

"As soon as I'm old enough I'm going to go join Oz, then I can destroy all the Gundams I want. I can't wait to see the look on those colony brat's faces when I destroy their stupid toys." 

Not wanting to listen anymore, Heero stood up excusing himself from the class to use the washroom. He could hear Duo asking if he was ok but had had enough of the kid and just walked off. To an outsider it looked like Heero was handling everything quite well, but anyone who knew Heero in the slightest would know that he was cracking. Maybe it was the stress of the war, the fatigue he felt, the futility of everything he was doing or something else. But something was making Duo get on his nerves faster than anyone else had ever managed. Even thinking about the boy was enough to get him frustrated. 

What right did he have to judge him, what right did he have to say those things. He had killed so many, destroyed so many lives, families and friends, all for people like Duo. And then they just turn around and hate him for it! No, *Duo* turns around and hates him for it. 

Clenching his right fist, he slammed it into the bathroom wall, enjoying the feeling of pain it brought to his now bleeding knuckles. He was so self-absorbed in the blood that was draining from his hand that he didn't even notice the gasp from behind him.

"Heero are you ok? Are you hurt badly? Did you cut yourself, here wait here I'll go get some help." Heero never gave Duo the chance to run away as he grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into the small bathroom. 

"No! Don't tell anyone." Heero practically whispered the words, but they had a note of warning in them. 

Duo's ever present smile came back to his worried features as he nodded once and proceeded to grab Heero some toilet paper to clean the wound with. 

"Here sit down, I'll clean that wound. You seem like the kinda guy who wouldn't want the attention injuries bring in this school." Giving Heero a lopsided grin he continued without letting him reply. "Believe it or not, I can kinda understand that."

Heero didn't believe it for a second, but he also didn't want to arouse suspicion about his bleeding hand. Watching as Duo sweetly smiled and fixed his wounds, Heero felt a certain sadness inside him. This boy really was innocent. He had no idea what was going on. He wasn't ignorant because he chose to be, he was ignorant cause he was raised to be. 

Raised by his rich parents, or his hired nanny in some country house. He might be able to become the most popular boy in school, but he would never know what it was like to kill a man. As much as he hated that innocence, he had been raised to protect it. There was an instinct inside him that told him to watch out for all those like Duo, especially Duo. 

It was Duo's now kind and innocent voice that brought Heero out of his musings. 

"There, all better. And don't worry I won't tell anyone." Heero tried hard to glare at the boy but found he couldn't for once.

Suddenly looking sheepish Duo stared at his shoes. "You know I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to mention the Gundams. It's obvious those guys killed someone in your family, or maybe a friend. I know it's a sensitive topic for you and will make sure that no one brings up the topic in your presence. I've got a lot of influence in this school, don't you worry about a thing." [2]

Heero was stunned silent by the words; this boy really was in a world of his own. The only good thing that came from the situation was that the school pet, Duo, was on his side, and he wouldn't have to hear another word about how evil the Gundams were as long as everyone believed it was too painful for him to hear.

Deciding that now was a good time to leave school for the day and just later claim that he had been sick, Heero made his way to the door with out even acknowledging Duo's work or his kind words.

"OI! You could at least say thanks ya know!" Turning around Heero gave the boy an intensive stare.

"NO."

"Why not?"

"Because!" And with that he closed the door behind him, leaving a smirking Duo behind him.

***************************

Throught out the next few weeks, Heero avoided Duo as much as was humanly possibly. Even in class he made an attempt to ignore the boys ignorant words and views on life. Everything was a joke for him and his friends, especially the war.

But Duo was persistent, one of the most persistent people Heero had ever had the misfortune to meet. Duo would always check up on him, ask him to join his group, try to make him laugh, get him to loosen up and flirt with him just as freely as he flirted with every other warm blooded object that moved. Heero was starting to wonder if it was time to show Duo that it was no use being friends with him, that he was as cold blooded as they got.

The biggest problem that this all caused was that Heero was beginning to feel very confused about the boy. His inner instinct to feel happy for people who were still carefree and innocent, collided with his pure hatred and jealousy of the boy. 

Yes, he was jealous. He was jealous that this happy, pretty young kid was living a life he would never get the chance to live. It ate at Heero's soul to the point where all he could think about was Duo. He was slowly becoming obsessed with the boy, and knew that it wasn't a good thing at all.

His training told him that it was just from the stress of war. That the pressures of all that he had done was making him constantly think about the boy. All Heero wanted to do was show Duo what the real world was like. He wanted to make Duo dirty, he wanted to blemish his innocence, show him blood, show him the hatred he felt, teach him about death, and teach him how to kill. 

The feelings inside him were overwhelming. It was coming to the point where he wanted to...no, no, no! He couldn't think about that, especially not now, he had bigger problems.

Tonight was the night that he was going to retrieve the chip. Heero was now sitting in his room looking at the bright screen that was filled with all the information he would need to enter the base. One of the things that had Heero worried was that he had acquired it too easily, as if someone had already broken the codes and he was just breaking into a security system that was being held together by bubble gum. 

Shutting off the computer, Heero picked up his gun which was lying fully loaded on his bed, along with some extra ammo he would undoubtedly need. He prayed that no one saw him as he exited the dormitory area. It would be awful if he had to kill anyone, but nothing he couldn't handle. 

There was a loud click as he snapped the ammo into place and hid the gun into the back of his pants. Heero then left the room, making sure that no one saw him exit the building. 

He made his way across the lawn, keeping a close eye out for anyone who might be out for a walk. To his great disappointment, he found just such a person. 

There, leaning against the same tree that he had been leaning against when he had been 'injured', Duo Maxwell yawned as Heero approached. He was wearing a baggy pair of jeans, and a loose Hawaiian shirt that had a pattern that could almost be made out in the soft moonlight.

"Oi Heero, come to join me?"

In all honesty Heero did and didn't want to kill Duo right now. He wanted to destroy the innocent being in front of him, but for some reason he couldn't make himself do it.

"No Duo, I didn't." Duo's grin never faltered, he just chuckled, as if he was contemplating something. He nodded as if he had made a tough decision, his bright eyes dimming for just a second, only to be replaced with his normal glee.

"Aw Heero you don't have to lie to me, I know what you're doing." Heero's hands slowly went to his concealed weapon, ready to kill at a moment's notice.

"I saw the way you've been looking at that new girl, you're going on a date. Odd choice of clothes, spandex and a tank top. But you probably have no intention of keeping the clothes on for long. It's always the silent ones." Duo chuckled happily to himself, as Heero remained speechless. "Oh look, there's Curtis, we're going down to the pub, drinks on me if you want to stop on by later." Getting up and brushing the grass off of his pants, Duo waved goodbye and was off.

Heero couldn't believe he had even thought for a second that Duo would have been perceptive enough to pick up on what he was doing. The boy believed what he wanted to believe and he wanted to believe what he was told to believe, like a good little oz student. 

That thought only angered Heero further, he had actually wanted Duo to pick up on something, anything that was close to what he was doing, just so he could believe that there was hope for the boy. For a second, there had been a look in the boy's eyes, Heero thought that the boy knew something was up, but it was clear he was just as clueless as the rest of the school.

Putting the whole encounter behind him, Heero made his way to the military base. Knowing what he knew, he knew that it was going to be a long night.

*********************************

Getting in had been the hardest task Heero had ever had to endure. 

Because he was unable to use his Gundam, which he had stashed miles and miles away, Heero was forced to use his infiltration skills. He was doing fine up until he got past the first three security systems of the building. He only had two more to go, but was suddenly surrounded by not only soldiers, but also a computer activated armory system. If he made a signal move, he was dead.

Slowly turning the gun around to face his own head, Heero was fully prepared to pull the trigger when out of the corner of his eye he saw three of the men soundlessly fall dead to the ground. The rest of the men drew their attention and their fire into that direction, but this only resulted in the death of the men near the back of the unit. No one could see in the shadows, but that was where the assailant preyed. Heero couldn't tell if the men were dying from silent gunshots or from knife wounds, but either way he was going to use every advantage he had. 

Aiming his gun at the now fully distracted men, Heero began gunning them down with absolutely no remorse. As soon as the men were taken care of, Heero rolled to the ground, taking out the five computer ammo systems he could see hanging on the walls. 

When the dust had finally settled to the ground, Heero searched the room for any other presence beside himself. 

He could find none at all.

The dead bodies that littered the room were the only humans that were now occupying the room. Whoever had helped him out was long gone.

Swearing under his breath Heero ran out of the room, running silently through the halls until he reached the huge iron doors that led to the small room which contained the chip. Heero reached over to the panel and used some various codes to enter, none of which worked. He tried to use every hacking trick he had ever learned, but nothing worked on the highly advanced system, which was the core of the whole building. It wasn't until Heero took a step back to think about the situation that he noticed a 'message' of sorts left in the system's coding program.

The 'message' told Heero exactly what to do, and how to get into the room. It wasn't written in anything as basic as a spoken language, but a highly complex mathematical language that could exist in such an environment as a coding program. It had also been written in a way that only Heero would be able to find and use it. 

Naturally Heero was weary of the message at first, but if all it resulted in was his death, then he had nothing to lose. Quickly typing in the commands, Heero stood back as the gigantic portal opened up before him. 

And there, sitting innocently on one of the many cluttered tables used for experiments, was the necessary chip that Heero had risked his life to get. There was no mistaking it, no coping it, no mixing it up with anther chip. This was the one, the one he needed.

Pocketing the chip, Heero quickly scanned the room for his mystery helper, and therefor automatically his enemy, before deciding it was safe and leaving the building to the mass amounts of damage he had kindly bestowed upon it.

************************** 

It was later that evening, after Heero had written to his superiors about his success, that Heero finally decided to do some relaxing. He had already changed into a pair of clean jeans and a white button up shirt when he decided to initiate his time off. The relaxing consisted of sitting down at the table and letting out a deep breath. Basically doing nothing.

He was simply physically and emotionally exhausted. Everything that he had done up until now had taken a toll on him, and all he wanted to do was to sit back for five minutes without having to think about the war or the fact that in one night he had basically won it. 

Closing his eyes and exhaling slowing, Heero opened his dark Prussian eyes only to have them met with a deadly gaze that belonged to none other than Duo Maxwell. 

Heero wanted to jump up and grab his gun, but he wasn't yet sure why Duo was here in the first place, it could be as simple as wanting to ask about his 'date' for all he knew. 

That idea was quickly destroyed as soon as he heard the deadly tenor that cascaded form Duo's lips. 

"Welcome back Heero, please...don't get up. I think we're long past such formalities." The shock of meeting this 'new' Duo was apparent in Heero's reply. 

"Duo?" The braided boy only stalked closer to Heero, his face unsmiling, and his eyes more serious than Heero had ever seen them before, clear and with a purpose. He was wearing tight black pants and a long sleeved black turtleneck, reminding Heero of ancient twentieth century thieves. 

Leaning over the still boy, Duo placed a long slender digit across Heero's slightly opened mouth. 

"Don't say anything, it'll be over quickly." Heero's eyes grew wide as Duo replaced his finger with his soft lips. Barely making contact then claiming his mouth fully. The conflict that Heero had been feeling over the last few weeks reached a pinnacle as he literally fell into the kiss. 

Yes, he hated the boy! Yes, he despised everything that the boy stood for! But he wanted him! He had wanted him since the day he had first seen the boy almost entirely naked grinning outside of his door. He wanted to destroy everything that the boy believed in, and all this to make him impure, tainted, and no longer innocent. 

This, this was his chance. The need to take the braided boy was almost a primal need inside of Heero. There was no turning back from the kiss. 

The scary part was that the young man who was offering himself before Heero right now, was something more than Duo, there was an unsafe amount of intelligence behind those bright eyes. Even his few soft-spoken words carried on more meaning than they ever had before. Heero was seeing a completely different side to Duo, and he loved every moment of it.

The kiss deepened quickly, almost as if Duo was in a rush, like he had somewhere to go. It was obvious he wasn't there for anything romantic and foreplay was out of the question. Duo had a goal and he was going to get right to it. 

As Heero tried to grasp exactly what was going on, the braided boy placed both hands on Heero's chest and straddled him, pushing him back against the chair. He then started to relieve Heero of his shirt and pants, seeing it as an unnecessary barrier. 

At first, it was just one button at a time, but that hadn't been fast enough for the young student. He ripped the shirt aside, letting his hand get a good feel of Heero's well-toned body. He then slid his hand down Heero's torso until it connected with the waistband of the still done up pants. Quickly unzipping them, Duo pulled them down the Gundam Pilot's legs and threw them across the room. 

He somehow decided that there wasn't enough time for him to completely strip, but with Heero's help he did manage to get rid of everything below the belt, while he took care of Heero's underwear. 

Still kissing Heero every chance he got, he started to pump Heero's erection with his free hand as the other hand went in search of his now disregarded pants. 

The pants, which lay right beside the chair, contained a bottle of lubricant, something Heero wouldn't have even thought of. Applying a good amount to Heero's warm erection, he let the other boy stretch him before he impaled himself harshly onto Heero's length. 

Heero could only arch his back against the chair as Duo leaned back and slowly began to ride him. At first the pace was unbearably slow, but as if Duo was remind that he was in a rush of some sort, he began to speed up. 

The entire time that he rode Heero, their eyes were locked in an intense gaze. Cobalt met Prussian, daring themselves to just try and stop what they had started, and daring the other to continue. Even throughout the stolen kisses and quick explorations of each other's body, their eyes never left each other once. 

All too soon Heero grabbed Duo's completely neglected erection and started to pump to the same rhythm as his thrusts. Within seconds both he and Duo came, Heero inside Duo, and Duo all over them both. They were now in a world of their own, leaving behind the war, the school, even the damn room, nothing but the two of them. 

It was Duo who first recovered and with out hesitation he freed himself from Heero's grasp and dismounted off the other boy. By the time Heero came around, Duo had already pulled on his pants and was grabbing the rest of his clothes to make a quick get away, and Heero was not about to let that happen.

"Wait! You don't have to leave!" Duo stopped what he was doing and faced Heero with an almost pained expression. It was so different from the childlike one he usually wore. 

"Heero...even if you haven't figured it out yet, you will soon enough. I can't stay here. I'm glad I met you, you've been the greatest puzzle of my life."

"Duo, don't go." Walking over to where Heero still sat in his chair, Duo hesitantly stroked the messy brown hair for the last time. His words were barely above a whisper.

"We've both got what we came for. Even if it wasn't what we first thought it was. Just remember that a man who knows his own fate, knows no fear. And Heero…… you are fearless." 

Leaning over to give the dazed Heero a quick kiss, Duo bolted upright and ran out of the room faster than Heero would have thought possible. 

He had lost the one thing he wanted before he even knew that he wanted it. 

****************************** 

It wasn't long after Duo had left that most of the pieces to the puzzle fell into to place. Duo had been the one to help him out; he had given him the information on the net, killed the guards and broken the codes before Heero had gotten anywhere near the room holding the chip. Duo was not only a genius, he was a killer. But why he would help him still didn't make any sense.

He couldn't figure out why anyone would go that much out of their way to make sure he completed his mission. The worst part was knowing that he wouldn't have completed it without his help and hearing everyday how amazing it was that he pulled it off. 

For months he searched for any information concerning the student Duo Maxwell, but as far as the universe was concerned, he simply didn't exist.

Thanks to the chip, the war was won without any more problems, the other three Gundam Pilots were revealed, though Heero had already met most of them before. And Relena Peacecraft took control of the planet, bringing peace to a world that, for the most part, had only ever known war. 

It wasn't until six months after peace had reigned over the planet and the colonies, and over a year after the incident with Duo and the chip that Heero received orders concerning the same Duo Maxwell he had spent the last year looking for. 

Unfortunately they weren't orders he wanted to read. The orders were to do whatever was in his power to hunt down and kill the rebel Duo Maxwell. Not much information was given about him, but at least Heero knew that he hadn't imagined the boy to begin with. 

All requests for more information about his target were denied, and he was left only with the knowledge that Duo had once been on their side. 

So for the next two months, Heero spent every waking hour trying to find the only person who had ever stirred so many feelings of love and hate from within him. The problem was that just like before, Duo did not exist. 

He could not be found if he didn't want to be. 

And then one day, no particle day, no different than the others, Duo suddenly wanted to be found. His idea of wanting to be found was letting his identity slip in one of his hideouts. And the one thing that Heero knew of Duo was that he didn't just let his identity 'slip'. 

Heero was able to track him down with in a matter of days, and it was in a decrepit part of town, in a broken and beaten old house that Heero found Duo sitting on a floor and leaning against the wall in a dark room on the bottom floor. 

Heero could instantly tell that Duo had been expecting him and only him. The braided boy, who was now 17, had known all along who had been sent to 'retrieve' him. Looking up to stare into Heero's determined expression, Duo smiled softly, a smile that did not reflect in his eyes. 

"So you found me, did you?" Aiming his gun at Duo's head, Heero replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Only because you let me."

"Ha, so you finally caught on about me, I was afraid you'd go on thinking I was an idiot for the rest of your life. I'm a better actor than I give myself credit for sometimes."

"Why?"

"Why am I a great actor?"

"No, why do I have to kill you." Duo's eyes suddenly flashed anger and bitterness.

"Because I'm an idiot who doesn't know when to draw the line." Lowering the gun Heero shook his head, motioning that he didn't understand. 

"You still don't get it do you? I was a god damned Gundam Pilot."

"What?"

"Oh, don't ask so surprised, it was obvious."

"But..."

"But what Heero? Here I'll make it simple." Lifting up his index finger, Duo wiggled it like it was a person. "See Duo." He then lifted his other finger in the same manner. "See Heero. See Heero be an ass. See Duo not kill Heero and fall in love with that ass. See Duo risk his life and give up everything that he had been working so hard for, just for that ass. See Duo want nothing more than a few minutes of being with Heero, a few minutes of knowing what it would be like to have Heero think of him as something more than some brainless, spoiled rich snob who doesn't even know there's a war going on. See Duo run. Run Duo run." 

Turning his sad gaze from Heero's amazed one, he continued, but in a much softer voice. 

"You can kill me now, I'm not afraid of death. I told you once, that the man who knows his fate, knows no fear. I know my fate; it's to be killed by you. Pull the trigger and you'll never have to face me again." Heero didn't even raise his hand, he just continued staring down at Duo in what looked to be sympathy. 

"I can't..."

"Damn it! I should've just killed you like I was supposed to. I was going to you know. I had my orders as soon as I found out who you were; it wasn't that hard to figure out, you stuck out like a sore thumb. I was going to kill you in the bathroom, the day I found you with the cut hand. It would've been perfect, you were so melancholy, they would have just thought you were depressed about Sanq, and the war, and committed suicide. But I saw the look on your face when I entered and I couldn't, I had to help you instead." 

Looking down at his gun and then back at Duo, in one swift movement he threw the gun over to Duo, he caught it automatically out of habit. "Here's your chance, kill me now." 

Angry about his past, angry about what he lost because of Heero, Duo raised the gun to Heero's head and fired. 

As the bullet flew past Heero's head and entered the wall behind him, he didn't flinch once. Duo on the other hand threw the gun across the room and shook his head at Heero.

"Don't be ridiculous. I can't kill you." Nodding silently Heero probed further.

"So what happened after you left me?" Sighing, Duo decided to tell him.

"G was pissed; him and J weren't getting along at the time, which is why I didn't know about you and vice versa. As soon as he heard you were there, I was under strict orders to kill you and get the chip." 

"But like I said, I couldn't, I even considered just running with the chip, but I was too weak to even do that. I found you before you left for your mission, you know, by the tree. I was going to kill you for the second time, but DAMN IT, I couldn't. So instead I used my abilities to get you the chip, left you enough work so you had an alibi for J, and then took the only thing that mattered to me at the time, you. That'll teach the doctors to hire horny teenagers to do their dirty work for them." 

"And after I left, G was naturally pissed. I was branded a traitor, which I guess I was, but weren't we all fighting for the same side? And then he tried to have me killed. But once long ago, when I was only a kid, I broke into his whole station, so it was even easier to break out. I heard about us winning the war on T.V, but knew I no longer had a part in it. I had lost Deathscyth, my Gundam, I had lost the ability to be seen in public, I had even lost the right to enjoy the peace after all I had done to win it, and trust me, I did a damn lot. And I lost all this because of some stupid crush I had on you a few years back." 

Heero's eyebrow raised at the last comment. "Had?"

"Yeah, had!" He tried to put conviction in his voice, but even he knew how forced it sounded. Heero nodded knowingly at Duo, at once forgetting all the confusion and frustration Duo had ever caused him. He was a man who knew his own fate, and his fate consisted of Duo in it. 

"Well, I'll just have to fix that then." 

"How?"

"I could threaten you."

"Yeah, like that's worked beautifully in the past!"

"I could convince you. I'll give up the same thing you gave up for me. I'll go against orders, not kill you and not return to the base."

"Are you joking?" Duo couldn't believe the nonsense he was hearing. There was no point in having both of them give up what they had worked so hard for.

"No, I'm not. To hell with orders and to hell with J. *We* won that damn war, don't we deserve a break, I know I sure as hell want one."

"Are you serious Heero?" 

A small smile made it's way to Heero's lips. "When am I not?" 

Heero then held out his hand to Duo, offering to help him up, and in that simple gesture, offering so much more.

With out knowing exactly what he was doing, Duo accepted the hand and pulled himself up from the ground. 

Smiling a bit at the unspoken agreement between the two, he carefully weaved his hands in-between Heero's arms, pulling him into a soft hug. In return, Heero rested his head next to Duo's and begin to let his entire posture relax. If this was all it took for him to stop feeling stressed, he should have tried it a long, long time ago. 

The embrace didn't last long because Duo soon popped his head up; he was smiling now and had laughter in his eyes.

"Com'on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starved." 

Nuzzling Duo's cheek, Heero whole heartily agreed. 

The two never took their eyes off of each other as they made their way away from their house, and away form their past. It was time to enjoy the peace that they had heard so much about. 

OWARI

[1] I was raised on a military base; we used to wonder about that.

[2] Believe it or not, Duo's doing this because he knows who Heero is now, Heero is obviously annoyed about hearing about the Gundams that way, and chances are so is Duo. This is an easy way for him to not only help out Heero, but get the school to shut up about hating the Gundam pilots. 

Soooooooooooooooo what did y'all think. I demand e-mail and comments for this one. I'm so nervous about the topic, the fact that it was a one shot, and especially the lemon. DEAR GOD I need replies. That's all. [Sony_Mouse@hot][2]mail.com

   [1]: http://www.gwaddiction.com/
   [2]: mailto:Sony_Mouse@hot



End file.
